Talk:List of Worlds
Hello, I am Mighty Erick, admin of Conmyth. I am removing a blatant not-allowed ad from the list of conworld: It was the content. Project Conworld Type: Realism Set on a fictional planet, Hyverden, Project Conworld aims to build a planet from the ground up. Starting with the earlies human civilizations, Hyverden will be developed "naturally" over time, creating a consistent history from the beginning forward, rather than from the end backward. Project Conworld is seeking new players who share in our desire to build a world from scratch. Visit our website for more information. Mighty Erick 22:14, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Reordered the Worlds Hey. Hope no one minds, but I reordered the page by alphabetical order. The worlds were getting added everywhere on the page, and I thought this was the fairest way to go about it. Yes, there are a couple 'the' worlds up the list, but I know that article words like 'the' generally are not included when listing things. You usually start with the first noun. Hope everyone likes it. --Dymero 06:24, 3 June 2008 (UTC) New World If I create a new world, can I add it to this list? Pinguinus impennis 03:36, September 25, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to ask. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Sweet. Do you think the Devil Zone should be listed under Fantasy or Science Fiction? Pinguinus impennis 04:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Fantasy (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 05:01, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Update We need to update this page with the actual top projects on this wiki. I've felt that some of said projects get lost in time and never resurface. Who will join me in scouring this wiki for the top 50 projects? -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:41, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Haha, I'll help (and have already started looking. Some of the pages still on the top 50s have been deleted, and all countries with categories need to have pages in those categories counted. Unfortunately, that may take a while. ~.~ --TheWrittenWord (talk) 14:49, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Indeed, it's gonna take time! But I think we should look at quality as well. Perhaps we should list them here, look over them, and decide which will be the top worlds. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:50, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I love the idea of quality, but I'd rather more than just two people be the judges of that. For now I believe the list should be based from number of pages, while we could possibly add a page concerning the quality of conworlds later (so that other active users may have a say, etc). --TheWrittenWord (talk) 15:02, October 3, 2012 (UTC) That could work. We can alternatively make headings for both quality and the largest worlds on this page. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:05, October 3, 2012 (UTC) LOL--- It's so obvious, it could work! Why didn't I think of that? Wahaha, you're so efficient. By the way, do you have any particular high quality worlds in mind? --TheWrittenWord (talk) 15:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC) High quality worlds